gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AMP-CD01 "Howling APex"
A Lightweight Design from body to legs. The Howling is a Multi-Purpose AI combat device designed and manufactured secretly by AAnomaly Chemists and Physics Facility during the final wars of Generation E.R.A. Overview Design Howling APex's design is slimmer in a way the units gender-like can be a feminine, male or in-between appearance. Due to the light weight build the units legs particularly the feet are also slimmer as the whole concept design doesn't mesh well, as the unit will suffer footing balance if carrying heavy or many armaments. To make up for the lack of movements the rear body has been installed with a automatic rotatable hovering thrusters which can move in any direction nearly up to 90° that lets the unit levitate on the surfaces which gives APex an more flexible and fast maneuverability also speed. The unit is also equipped with the largest boostar back-pack, its allows the machine to fly anywhere and out of planet atmospheres at a greater speed, the Boostar also has on-board mounted equipments that Howling APex can use. Technology and Combat Aspects Armaments ;*Retracted Wrist Chain-Blade :These are attached to the units arms, the blade is a combination of a blade and a chain-saw as the edged of the blades are serrated making it effective to slicing and it can spin forward around the edges making it even more penetrating against armors. *4x SHM "Smart Homing Missiles" :Each are stored inside the shoulders these are launched out from the opening center. The SHM have an onboard smart navigational software allowing the missile to have a perfect waypoints and less often of wrong target collision. The SHM are smaller than an actual missiles in scale this makes the SHM more faster and highly maneuverable. *'HIP-R839' "HIgh-Powered Rapid Laser Carbine" :Howlings main ranged signature weapon, stored magnetically on the right waist. The Laser carbine can fire an Highly-fast charged timing lased that runs at speed of light while dealling deadly damages to the enemies armor. The HIP-R839 has currently 18x shots and can be replaced by another EN-Capacitor Cartridge. ;*Stratosphere Boosta Back-Pack (Offensive Armament) :2x Laser-Edged Barong Sword :24x Anti-Missile Attracter Flares :??x SHM-V "Smart Homing Missile-Vectors" :Specially made SHM, the Vector missiles are now as deadlier than its previous counterparts, the missile has multiple vector panels on the middle section of the structures and are movable, this helps the SHM to move and change its direction courses at a highest possible peak thanks to the multiple vector thruster it has the all-out movement direction, this means that its an very highly-maneuverable missile making the Vector-missile unavoidable from dodging by obstacles or yourself. It also has an built-in smart navigational software and support howling receiver data as the missile can adapt and make new set of patterns according to the enemy or its arsenal. :2x HEAP Auto-Rifle SMG System Features ;*Howling System :When activated the A.I. will not follow a set of pattern to eliminate its foe, instead it will scan a target Iin a fast process. Once scanned it adapts its attacking style into the system in a way the unit are able to mimic movements according from the enemy and has greater chance of analyzing for opportunities to attack . ;*ISee-U Navig System ;*EN-Shield :The unit can deploy frontal-wall energy shield. The shield are capable of blocking both projectile and beam weaponry. ;*Stratosphere Boosta Back-Pack (Mobility Boosting Maneuver) Gallery AMP-CD01 Legs-v2.2(Side-Front).PNG|A Redesigned leg model from the previous version. (Front) AMP-CD01 Legs-v2.2(side).PNG|A Redesigned model leg taken from a different angle. AMP-CD01_Legs-V2.PNG|An improved designed of the leg, AMP-1285 V2.0 AMP-CD01 Howling APex Incomplete Body V1(Front).png|An Incomplete body of Version 1 Howling-APex-Logo-v1.png|The main logo of the Howling APex symbol: "The Howling Stray" version 1 Howling-icon.png|Up-close version AMP-CD01 Full.PNG|A Complete Body with unfinished painting schemes Trivia *The Howling-APex is a Original unit-concept Design and its details. It's completely not related to the Gundam franchise, intended to be in the just for fun or work projects. For now its been putted in this wikia for temporary and used for fun stuff. *The Howling APex is the first 3D Model to be created by the owner (me/Ahead01).